Silent Warrior
by MindShift77
Summary: How could one person change the fate of an entire quest? Talyn will discover just that as she joins the company on their quest. No Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rescuing Dwarves**

 _Normal POV_

Talyn woke up, lying on the ground, her head hurting, a lot. Thinking about it, she realized that she couldn't remember anything. While that's not entirely true. She remembered tracking a pack of orcs toward the misty mountains. Then nothing. Had she lost them? Where was she?

Looking around she saw something extremely out of place, fire. More correctly she saw a fire with something suspended over it with people tied to it. Wait, not people, dwarves! And there were more lying in sacks on the ground. The next second, though she couldn't hear anything being said, she saw one of the trolls reaching toward the dwarves on the ground.

Surprising herself, Talyn ran to help the dwarves even though she had no knowledge of who they were. She drew an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it on the string of her bow. She drew the string back aiming at the troll closest to the dwarves, and released. Quickly she reloaded and shot the other two as well. The first arrow pierced the trolls hand and the others hit their respective trolls straight in the eye. They howled in pain, and then came lumbering towards Talyn's hiding spot.

When they reach the spot they search for the hidden archer but find no one. The trolls turn around extremely confused and that is when Gandalf makes his appearance. He breaks the bolder, letting the sun hit the trolls and they freeze into stone statues. Gandalf releases the dwarves one by one, and Thorin, who he had released first, walks over and examines the arrow in the one troll's eye. "This is a dwarfish arrow."

Gandalf, having just released the last dwarf, looks curiously at him and then at the arrow. "It appears we have an unexpected ally. Though I don't know why he is remaining hidden… There." He suddenly points into the trees and Thorin sees the flash of movement and then a sparkle of silver as someone runs into the trees. "Fili, Kili," Gandalf address's the brothers, "Why don't you go tell our friend that he is welcome to join us." They smile and then run off after the archer.

"Are you sure that is wise, Master Gandalf? After all we don't even know why they were in the area in the first place." Balin, the eldest dwarf, comments.

"I believe it to be quite wise, Master Dwarf, as will you in time," Gandalf speaks in riddles, again. He looks back at the trolls, "They couldn't have traveled in daylight."

Thorin smiles, "There must be a cave nearby." They all run off to find the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Girl**

 _Kili's POV_

 ****We run after the archer as fast as we can but somehow he stays ahead of us. But then he reaches a part of the woods where the trees are closer together and is forced to slow down, enough that we are finally able to catch up. Fili grabs the archers arm, and he spins around with a knife, but I grab his arm with the knife causing him to drop it. Then he does something unexpected he freezes staring at me; I take the opportunity and pull off his hood. A long black braid falls from where it was hidden under his, no HER, hood.

"You're a… GIRL!," Fili is staring wide eyed and, judging from the amused expression on the girls face, I probably look the same. I can't believe it, and I bet Thorin wouldn't either, a girl had saved us. What happened to girls being the ones who needed rescuing? I look at her appearance. She is wearing a dark green shirt, black pants and knee high leather boots. She also had on brown fingerless gloves, silver arm bracers, and a dark green hooded cloak. She was armed with a bow, three swords and least seven knifes. I tune back in to hear Fili ask her what her name is, and to see her look away sadly.

"Can you talk?" She nods than looks me in the eyes. I can almost read her thoughts when she looks at me like that.

"You choose not to, don't you?" I ask. She gives me a slight smile as she nods. "Can you write?" I hope she can otherwise it will be really hard for her to tell us anything. She nods smiling and leans down, scratching something on the ground. Fili and I look down at what she wrote, it says, _My name is Talyn._ I smile and say, "Well then, how would you like to meet our friends Talyn?" She looks excited and gestures to us to lead the way, raising her hood to cover her face once again. We head back to the troll's campsite and from there follow the others tracks to a cave.

As we arrive Thorin, who appears to have been pacing, probably worried that it took so long for us to catch Talyn, stomps up to us. He looks at us and then Talyn, and snaps, "Well, who are you?" We look at Talyn, who flinches at his harsh tone and then looks down, scared.

Gandalf walks over from where he was talking to Radagast and, being much more observant than Thorin, says, "Kili, Fili, can he speak?".

Fili answers, "No she can't." Gandalf and Thorin look surprised as he says _she_. Talyn, in turn, reaches up and pulls off her hood, revealing her long black braid. All the dwarves are staring at her, some in shock and others in an insulted manner.

Gloin says what I'm guessing they are all thinking, "We were saved by a girl! That's not possible!" The rest mumble in agreement, exempting Ori, Fili and I.

Then Thorin, obviously annoyed that she is a girl but not instantly assuming she's weak , I mean she did save us from the trolls, surprises us by saying, "Can you even use those?" gesturing at her swords and knives. Talyn smiles and before any of us can react, throws one of her knives at Fili. We all tense but the knife misses him by an inch lodging in the tree behind him. She smiles and leans down to writes, _Don't worry I always hit what I aim for._

At that point I was almost going to ask if we could bring her on the quest, but Gandalf beat me to it, "How would you like to join us on our adventure?". From the look on Talyns' face I know she wants to, but she doesn't automatically agree. She leans down to write, _I would hate to join in without Thorins permission, and after all it is his quest. I am a stranger to all in this company, and a girl._

Thorin looks surprised at her answer and then starts thinking about it, finally he says, "Why not? At least you're a dwarf, and you can fight." Talyn smiled and wrote, _Wow that took you about 15 days less time than I thought it would,_ suddenly she paled. Not having the time to write a warning she drew her bow and shot at something behind the dwarves. They turned and saw a warg fall to the ground, dead. Then Dwalin, who luckily had not turned around to see the warg, took out the other warg who had jumped over the ridge. I watch as Gandalf grills Thorin. I look for Talyn and see her at the top of a hill, though I don't have a clue what she's looking at. Then I look to Radagast as he offers to lead the wargs away from us. Then we run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Warg Chase**

 _Talyn's P.O.V_

I run along with the dwarves, avoiding the orcs on our tail, until we get trapped, orcs on all sides and rocks at our back. I know that the hidden pass was in the rocks behind us but I decide not to say so. Gandalf would handle it. So I draw my bow and start shooting the wargs. I look back at the other dwarves to see them starting to jump into the cave. I turn around just in time to have a warg nearly take my head off; I duck to avoid the wargs razor sharp fangs, but I wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the claws. I don't scream even though the pain feels like it's tearing me apart, and I can no longer think. I start feeling like I'm on fire, then everything goes black.

 _Kili's P.O.V_

I stare for a second at where Talyn had fallen, than I hear Thorin scream, "Kili, get Talyn and run!" I throw my bow over my shoulder and run to Talyn, picking her up as carefully as I can. I then run as fast as I can to Thorin, sliding down the rocks into the cave.

I land slightly off balance but Fili is there to help me. He looks at Talyn and his voice shakes with worry as he says, "What happened?".

Thorin slides down and simply states, "A warg got lucky." Then he looks to Dwalin and nods for him to follow the tunnel, as we walk away we hear elven horns and sounds of battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rivendell**

 _Thorins P.O.V_

The passage goes on for a while before it finally ends; I am not happy about our destination. But then I look over at Talyn. I barely know her but there's something that makes me trust, even care for her. She is barely breathing in Filis' arms, and I worry that Oin may not have the supplies or the skill to keep her from deaths hold. I look at Gandalf, "You had this planned all along didn't you?"

He smirks at me and then says, "I'm glad I did because now we are in need of not only their help to read the map but also to heal Talyn." I glare at him, but nod my head then gesture to the company to follow Gandalf into the valley. I can't help but look at the grand buildings in front of us with awe, even if I do despise the elves.

As we arrive at the end of the bridge, a dark haired elf greets us and starts talking to Gandalf. I look around and we all tense as we see horses running along the bridge accompanied by the sounds of horns. "Form ranks," we circle around the three youngest dwarves and Talyn.

The horses circle around us as the leader speaks to Gandalf. He then turns and addresses me, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain. You have your grandfathers bearing"

I look at him and growl, "I don't remember him ever mentioning you." He looks over our company, and then says something to Gandalf in Elfish. Gloin instantly takes it as an insult. Luckily, he doesn't get a chance to react because Gandalf tells him that they offer us food. Gloin accepts for us all.

Gandalf then leans over to Elrond and speaks in his ear. The elf peers at us and finally settles his gaze on Fili and Talyn. He steps slightly closer, causing the rest of the company and me to tense.

He stops, and looks at me, saying, "May I take her? Her wounds are quite severe and need to be treated soon." I am surprised by the almost pleading quality of his voice, but I know that he is right. I nod to Fili and he steps forward handing Talyn to Elrond. "Thank you," he says and then he hurry's to the Healing Hall. Lindir, the elf who had first greeted us, leads us the opposite direction.

 _Elrond's P.O.V_

I move quickly into an empty room in the healing hall, setting the girl gently down on the bed. Arwen enters the room, she has all of her healing supplies and without the need to say anything we get to work. I pull off her coat and over shirt to reveal a black, sleeveless under shirt and four horrible cuts marring her chest and stomach. Arwen starts to clean the cuts as I prepare the supplies we will need to make sure she makes it. I look over at Arwen. She nods, and so, together, we start treating the girl's wounds.

 _Normal P.O.V_

As Elrond and his daughter, Arwen, work on Talyn, the other dwarves eat the meal they'd been promised, silently worrying about their injured companion. Finally, Elrond enters the room and says, "Your companion will be fine. My belief is that she should be able to continue traveling in a weeks' time." The three youngest dwarves all look at each other, relief in their eyes. The others all hide their smiles, over joyed at the news. Then Oin frowns, "Wait, a week, those wounds seemed quite severe…" Elrond looks at the dwarf, then nods, "She is healing remarkably fast, I have never seen anyone who can recover from a wound like that in such a short time. Not even an elf." He looked hesitant, something only Gandalf noticed. "I will leave you to your thoughts." With that Elrond exits the room.

The dwarves are all contemplating this new development when Gandalf says, "I am going to go and see how Talyn is for myself. I will tell you more when I return." Thorin merely nods, barely noticing when Gandalf leaves the room. As he walks through the grand halls he ponders what he already knows about Talyn and it's not much. Only her name, and that she is a dwarf; but he's not certain on the latter. He goes into the hall of healing and runs into Arwen. "How is she doing?"

Arwen smiles, "Why don't you ask her yourself." She leads him into the room, and he stops in surprise. Talyn wasn't only healing, she was awake and sitting up. She smiled at him as he stared. "I was just as surprised as you. I went to get some fresh water and when I came back she was sitting up. I gave her some paper so she can communicate with us," Arwen comments. Talyn grabbed a piece and wrote, _Hello, Gandalf. How is the rest of the company?_

He smiled at her, "They are well. They were very worried about you, and will be happy to know that you are getting better. I must admit, I was surprised to hear, and see, how quickly your recovery is progressing." He raised his eyebrow in a silent question. She sighed and wrote, _Honestly, I know as much as you in that regard._ Then she grinned. _I do hope that I get to see the others soon._ She cast a glance at Arwen, who laughed.

"If your wounds continue to heal at the same rate, then you should be able to have dinner with them tomorrow," Talyn smiled.

Gandalf, satisfied that she truly was alright, grinned, "I shall go and make sure the company is staying out of trouble. We shall see you tomorrow evening." He left the room, heading back to the dwarves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rivendell part 2**

 _Normal P.O.V_

The Next Evening

Gandalf never told the dwarves that Talyn would be meeting them for dinner. So the next night, he walked to her room to pick her up and bring her, and informed her that it was a surprise for the dwarves. As they walk he observes Talyn out of the corner of is eye. Seeing as she had been seriously injured by a warg two days earlier, it would not have surprised him to see some indication of pain, but she amazed him by acting perfectly normal as if she'd never been hurt. When he reached the room that the dwarves were staying in he told her, "Stay here, you'll know when you should come in." She nodded excitedly. Gandalf smiled and entered the room.

 _Thorin's P.O.V_

I sit at dinner on our second night, and it starts out the same as the first, except this time there's meat which I find to be a major improvement from our first meal. About fifteen minutes into the meal, Gandalf enters. I know he had gone to check on Talyn. Oin, of course, asks after her health; being the company's medic, he is very protective of any member who gets hurt, "Gandalf, how is Talyn this evening?"

Gandalf smiles, "Very well, but you shouldn't ask me. You should ask her." We all look at him, confused as he turns toward the door. When we look to the door we all freeze, for there is Talyn. The youngest three, Kili, Fili and Ori, are the first to react, running to her and pulling her into a hug. She returns it with no sign of pain.

Bofur calls out, "Lass, I don't think any of us expected you to be able to join us. At least, for a few more days." She smiles and pulls out a sheet of paper, _I'm full of surprises;_ we all laugh. She continues to write, _But, in all honesty, neither did I._ Oin asks her if she is in any pain and she shakes her head. _I don't feel any pain, but I am a bit hungry._ Bofur gestures at the table. Talyn sits and digs in like she hasn't eaten in days.

I laugh, "You seem quite more than a bit hungry." Talyn smiles shyly and looks down. She seems to be a bit nervous, I have no idea why. Then she leans to write something on her paper. _Seeing as I haven't eaten since a few days before I met you guys, I guess that's normal._ I looked at her sharply.

Oin states, shortly, "Why weren't you eating?" Talyn shrugged. _I was tracking a pack of Orcs; they rarely stop so I didn't really have time._ Oin nodded before stopping, "Wait orcs, what were you following them for?" She shrugged not answering and I knew that I'd ask her about later. For now though, I'd be satisfied knowing that she was healing and eating. I can't say the same about my nephews unfortunately.

"Why did you stop following them?"

"Did you lose them?"

"Did they see you?"

Talyn did not react to the barrage of questions. She kept eating, and then when the boys were about to start talking again, she reached over and wrote something on her piece of paper. She never looked up as she passed it to me. All it said was, _I don't know._ I couldn't speak as I handed the paper to Oin. He paled, and then passed it on, asking, "How is that possible, you can't have just forgotten what happened! It just doesn't seem possible." Talyn shrugged, and wrote, _It's quite possible actually, especially with head injuries, when I woke up before meeting you guys my head hurt. I assume that's what made me forget._ Gandalf looked surprised, looking at Talyn in utter astonishment. All of us did.

Talyn finally looked up and wrote down, _Why didn't I mention it? I was a little busy saving your backsides._ Kili and Fili started laughing at that. All of us had to smile at the reminder. We all silently agreed to drop the topic for now, which was good because at that point Elrond came in to take me to read the map.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Goblin Tunnels**

 _Normal P.O.V_

The dwarves were happy to leave Rivendell behind. Elrond had read the map and determined that they had to be at the secret door, at the last light of Durins day or something like that. Talyn was excited to leave as well, though she respected the elves she wasn't very fond of being surrounded by people taller than her. Soon enough there path brought them to the treacherous Misty Mountains.

 _Kili's P.O.V_

We were walking a thin path when a thunder storm started. We soon realized that it was no ordinary storm, but a battle of stone giants. I look to Talyn, she is shaking, badly. I reach for her hand, but she pushes me forward as the ground shakes. Bofur catches me then yells for his brother as we realize that they are standing on another stone giants' leg. We get off ours and watch in horror as the giant crashes into the wall, with the others still on its leg. "Fili!" Thorin yells, a small hint of pain entering his tone. We run around the corner and see the others lying on the ground starting to stand up and brush themselves off. I look for Talyn… she's not there.

 _Thorin's P.O.V_

Thank god they're all alright. I look around at the others; everyone is making sure their respective families are alright. All look happy, except Kili. I am about to ask him what's wrong when I figure out who else is missing. "Where's Talyn?" I say it quietly but in that moment everyone hears. I spin around; she's not on the ledge. Then I look to the edge. What if she fell? I move towards the edge, not wanting to look but needing to see.

"Dwalin, help me. NOW." We lean down trying to reach her. The ledge she is holding onto is just out of reach. I prepare to swing down but she shakes her head, using an amazing amount of arm strength, she pulls herself up enough that she can reach my hand. Once I have hold she releases the ledge swinging her other hand up to grab Dwalin. We pull her up onto the ledge. Fili and Kili grab her to keep her from falling, then pull her to the wall. She looks at me with gratefulness and a hint of… fear. I look at the others, "We need to find shelter." Talyn stands and gestures for us to follow. She takes us about 100 feet down the path, where on the Cliffside there is a cave. I gesture for Dwalin to check it out.

He goes in, then calls, "It's not very deep, but there is enough room for all of us to wait out the storm." I nod for the rest to enter. Once everyone is inside I assign watches. Then I walk over to Talyn.

"How did you know this cave was here?" I ask gently. She's still shaken from almost falling; at least that's how it seems. She leans down and writes on the sandy floor of the cave. _I saw it while we were on the giants' leg. Before I almost fell off the edge._ She starts shaking harder and I lean down to touch her shoulder, "I'm glad you're safe." I walk to Fili and Kili, "Boys, stay with Talyn." They nod and walk over to her. Then we go to sleep.

 _Talyns' P.O.V_

I woke up to see Bofur above me. "It's your watch," he says quietly so as not to wake the other dwarves. I nod, and start to get up. Then I hear a faint grinding sound. Since I stopped speaking my hearing has grown to be very strong. I look down just as Bofur, pointing at my sword, says, "What's that?" Suddenly, Thorin is yelling for everyone to wake up. Then the floor falls beneath us. I am closest to the center of the room, so I fall first. We tumble down a tunnel, eventually landing in a sort of cage. I have a hard landing, crashing onto wooden planks. Then of course to make things worse every single dwarf lands on top of me. I hear goblins running at us. Then I hear the dwarves yelling and fighting as the goblins grab them. I lay there, out of breath, waiting for them to grab me, too. The goblins leave me, it's like they don't even know I'm there. It must be because I'm not moving, so they didn't even notice I was there. I stay on the ground until the sound of the goblins fades to nothing. Then I stand up, and follow them. I draw my sword; it is still glowing; that is what Bofur had seen in the cave. All my swords glow when Goblins or Orcs are within a certain distance. I stop at a corner and lean to look around; I thought it was clear so I move out. Then a goblin jumps down in front of me.

We fight for a few minutes, before the goblin gets a lucky hit to my shoulder. I stagger backwards and off the edge of the path. The last thing I hear before darkness engulfs me is the goblins eerie cackle. Then I know no more.

 _Thorins' P.O.V_

The goblins' drag us along the path, and over rickety wooden bridges, always heading deeper into the mountain. Soon it starts to get brighter, and a cacophonous sound reaches our ears. The horrendous noise turns into words, sung by the goblin king. It is accompanied by what I guess are musical instruments. Really, it sounds more like fighting cats then music. Soon we are dragged before the hideous King who says, "Who dares to enter my kingdom armed? Spies. Thieves. Assassins!"

Another goblin answers, "Dwarves, your malevolence."

"Well don't just stand there," cries the goblin king, "search them." And the goblins do. They aren't kind about it either, rough and rude, that's how all goblins are. One of them finds some elvish candlesticks on Nori. Normally, I would be mad but now I'm just worried for the safety of my company.

When all of us are completely searched the goblin king asks why we are in his kingdom. Oin and Bofur both try their hands at telling him a reason, but he doesn't believe them for a second. When he calls for the torture machines I get very worried. I can only hope that we escape this.

Just as the torture machines come into view a bright light floods the cave, destroying the machines. Then Gandalf yells for us to run.


End file.
